The present invention relates to a locking device for wheels of a golf cart, more particularly, a locking device for golf cart wheels that can prevent the golf cart from unwantedly moving on a slope.
Most conventional golf carts are not provided with a locking device for the wheels, therefore the golf carts are prone to move if the users park the golf carts on a slope, causing inconvenience to the users.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a locking device for wheels of a golf cart such that the golf cart can""t move when the user parks it on a slope.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a locking device for the wheels of a golf cart that is easy to use.
The locking device of the present invention includes a control member disposed below the handle of the golf cart, and a locking member disposed close to the inner side of one of the rear wheels; the control member includes a housing, a movable element, and a detaining element; the locking member includes a steel rope, a locating element and an engaging rod.
The movable element is movably received in an elongated room of the housing with a first end being arranged close to an opening of the housing, and with a ring-shaped part sticking out through an elongated gap of the housing. The movable element is disengagably engaged with the detaining element, which is biased by a spring to stick out from the housing at a button portion.
The steel rope is connected to the first end of the movable element from one end, and connected to the engaging rod from the other end. The locating element is fixedly disposed close to the inner side of the rear wheel, and has a receiving hole, in which the engaging rod is movably received; a spring is confined in the receiving hole to bias the engaging rod towards the rear wheel to engage with radially arranged protrusions of the rear wheel.
Thus, the rear wheel is free to move where the engaging rod is received in the receiving hole of the locating element by pulling the movable element away from the opening of the housing for the movable element to engage with the detaining element to be fixed in position. The rear wheel is locked in an immobile position where an outer end portion of the engaging rod is allowed to stick out from the receiving hole to engage with the radial protrusions of the rear wheel by means of pushing the button portion of the detaining element to allow the detaining element to disengage from the movable element.